Hitherto, various pesticidal compositions for controlling pests have been developed and used practically (see Patent Documents 1 to 3). However, conventional pesticidal compositions do not exert a satisfactory controlling effect in some cases, and therefore, there is still a need for development of a pesticidal composition having an excellent controlling effect.    Patent Document 1: WO 97/00265    Patent Document 2: JP-A 9-151172    Patent Document 3: WO 93/09126